Harsh Times
by Star24
Summary: Sequel to Alliance. Things are heating up in Seattle for the transgens. M/L, A/A. Joshua,White and Deck.***NEW CHAPTER IS UP.
1. Opening Act

__

A/N This takes place about a month and a half after Alliance. You don't have to read Alliance but it would help for background. For those who haven't read Alliance the virus was cured in it. Not to say things are happy ever after because after all this is the world of Dark Angel. 

A special thanks to aerie for the title!

Logan pushed back from his computer and stretched his shoulders to work out the kinks. For the last month he had been working nonstop to find out more about White and why he seemed so determined to kill the transgenics, especially the X5's. He had been hitting one brick wall after another, which was unusual for him. The information had become especially critical of late since White had switched tactics. Lydecker might be able to help but all he ever got was his voice messaging system. Deck appeared to have vanished from the face of the earth. Like Max, Logan refused to believe he was dead absent a body but he might as well be for all the success Logan was having in locating him.

Max and Alec had managed to get the word out about Whites activities and the transgenics had been lying very low making it difficult for White and his goons to find or eliminate any of them. That had been a good thing but there were ominous new developments that were worrying Logan.

Shortly after their raid on Whites base of operations, articles on the transgenics had begun appearing in legitimate newspapers and on the state run television stations. It seemed every crime in Seattle was now being attributed to a transgenic. That was bad enough but several weeks ago an up and coming politician,

Alan Redmond had suddenly made the transgenics into a personal crusade. His face was everywhere denouncing them and warning the citizens that the transgenics were out to take over and eliminate ordinary humans. The city was on edge and Logan was worried about Max and her friends. It wouldn't take much to ignite the citizenry. The economy was worse than usual and any scapegoat would be seized on as a target for anger and frustration. Redmond and his media machine were effectively playing on the sense of dissatisfaction and fanning the flames. Logan was afraid that the next little thing might set off a firestorm.

A week ago he had broached his concerns to Max as they enjoyed a late dinner together. She still refused to move in with him and he was getting worried about her safety in her apartment.

"Max, I really wish you would reconsider moving in here." He had tried once more as they sat relaxed at the end of the meal, sipping after dinner liqueur.

"Logan, you know how I feel about that. I'm just not ready. Maybe it's still the Manticore training in me but I can't do that yet." She had looked at him her eyes begging his understanding and patience. Logan understood completely but he was working on a gut sense of worry so he had pushed a little more.

"Max I do understand. What you don't understand is this…feeling…I have. I'm worried. Look you can have the guest room and come and go as you please. I'd just feel better if I knew you were in a secure location." His blue eyes were full of concern and Max couldn't doubt his sincerity. Rising she went to him and sat on his lap, looping her arms around his neck.

"Duly noted, Logan. Look I'll be extra careful and if I see or sense anything off I'll be here. I don't think I need to move in yet." She smiled gently down at him "You're talking about a Manticore designed genetically enhanced killing machine. I've got the designer label ass kickin' genes to prove it."

With that she leaned in and kissed him softly. Sighing Logan had given in and the rest of that particular evening had been spent in more pleasurable pastimes than worrying about White and his crew. Finishing off their dinner they had soon moved to Logan's bedroom. Still in a pensive mood Logan's lovemaking had been slow and sweet and Max had gently teased him about it afterwards. 

"Keep treating me like I'm made of glass and I may just quit my job, move in here and make you wait on me hand and foot 24/7."

"And that would be a bad thing?" he had teased back. Max made a face at him and their mood swiftly changed to playful as he lunged at her pulling her down on top of him as his expert fingers quickly reduced her to a state of quivering eagerness. Their passions quickly kindled and in short order he was demonstrating to Max that he in no way considered her fragile or easily breakable. In the process he acquired a few minor scars of his own as Max enthusiastically reciprocated. Logan often teased her about her feline DNA and in her saner moments she had to admit that she got a certain thrill from lightly scratching him or gently biting his skin as they made love. She supposed it was her way of marking Logan as her mate, not that she was about to let him know that particular fact. 

Once sated they had fallen asleep in each others arms and Max had ended up staying that night and others; even though she crashed at her own crib often enough to worry Logan and keep her from feeling caged in.

Shaking his head to clear it of his nebulous worries, Logan rose from his chair and headed for the kitchen to grab a drink checking the time on the way. Max should be here for dinner soon and he would feel a lot better once he had her safely in his sight. As he poured his drink a shrill beeping from the television caught his attention.

"This is an activation of the emergency broadcast system. Citizens of Seattle stay tuned for an important public safety broadcast. The broadcast will begin shortly. Stay tuned…"

Logan felt his heart plummet and a sick feeling in his stomach as he swiftly headed for the television pulling out his phone and hitting Max's speed dial code as he did. Before the call even went through his front door flew open with a crash and he turned to see Max stagger in. To put it mildly she was a mess covered in mud and what looked like blood. Logan reached her swiftly and pulled her into his arms, running his hands down her body to check for broken bones or worse as she stood for a moment slumped against him.

"Max. What happened?" Max pulling herself upright and shaking her head cut him off.

"Not now Logan. In your elevator. Joshua. We need to get him in here." As she spoke she was headed to the elevator and Logan followed. Max had pressed the emergency stop button to hold it on Logan's floor and Joshua lay in a heap inside of it, unconscious. Max tried to lift him but she was injured as well and a task that normally would have been easy for her was now impossible. Logan gently pushed her aside and went to kneel by Joshua.

"Max, get my chair. We can get him into it together and bring him to the guest room." As he spoke he found Joshua's pulse, which appeared to be strong. There was a large gash on his head matted with caked blood and mud and Logan guessed it was that head wound which had rendered the big transgenic unconscious. Within minutes Max was back with the chair and shortly they had Joshua settled in the guestroom. Logan quickly cleaned his wound, which mercifully was no longer bleeding. Turning to Max he gently said,

"There isn't much more I can do for him right now. His pulse is good and he's breathing okay. Let me take a look at you." Max started to brush him off but as she turned to leave the room she staggered and would have fallen if not for Logan catching her. He swore under his breath as he shifted his grip and saw fresh blood on his hand.

"Max, goddamnit you're bleeding." She tried for a grin, which came across as sickly.

"No big dealio. Took a bullet in my thigh getting Joshua away. I'll be fine…" Logan swore under his breath as she swayed in his arms and closed her eyes. He swept her up and carried her to his bedroom laying her gently on his bed. That done he thought for a second then punched a number into his cel phone.

"Hey look I need you to get over here now. Bring your medical kit. No I can't talk. Just do it."

Turning back to Max he began to strip her of her filthy outer clothes. When he came to her pants he saw no option but to cut them off which he did, leaving only the bloody patch over the wound. He didn't want to risk tearing the wound any further so he brought a basin of warm water and by soaking the cloth he was able to remove it piece by piece. That done he sponged the worst of the filth off of Max and checked his watch. Max was unconscious and he supposed it was better she remain so for now.

"Logan?" Asha's voice was a welcome sound. In her work with the S1W she had trained in field medicine and should be able to help him with his two patients. He had briefly considered calling Sam Carr but until he knew more of what was happening he was reluctant to risk it.

"Asha, in here." Asha strode into the room, first aid kit in hand and gasped at the sight of Max.

"Gunshot in her thigh. I don't see an exit wound so the bullet must still be in there" he briefly explained as she knelt to look at Max. 

"I can handle this Logan. Doesn't look too bad. At least it missed the artery." She was busy pulling out equipment as she spoke. Logan sighed in relief. Since the debacle with White Asha had been anxious to make amends and he was grateful for her help. 

"Once you're done with her I have another patient. Remember Joshua? He's unconscious with a head wound in the other bedroom." Asha frowned at that.

"This I can handle. Head wounds… I don't know Logan." 

"Just take care of Max then we'll look at him, okay?" Asha nodded busy once more, preparing a needle, which she injected into Max's thigh.

"Local anesthetic to numb the area. I have to extract the bullet and it's going to hurt like a hell without this." Logan watched as Asha cleaned the wound and began to probe for the bullet. Max stirred restlessly but remained unconscious. With a grunt of satisfaction Asha pulled out the bullet and held it up to show Logan. "Got it. Now just let me clean and dress this and she should be fine." 

Logan left Asha to finish up with Max and went to check on Joshua who he found unchanged from earlier. 

Shaking his head he pulled out his phone once again and dialed another number.

"Alec? Where are you? No I don't know…all hell is breaking loose here too. I was calling to suggest you get over here. Do you need help? Okay see you shortly." Closing the phone he strode to the living room and grimly looked at the television. A blonde anchorwoman was standing on a devastated street and it appeared that a block or two behind her a riot was taking place. He listened to her words for a moment.

"…. is under control. Seattle authorities are taking steps to contain the problem Remain in your homes or places of business. Do not go out until notified it is safe. Sector police will be checking for barcodes, cooperate with all sector police requests. Seattle authorities have it under control…." 

Logan focused on the comment about barcodes. What the hell was going down out there? 


	2. Escape and Evade

__

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them (except Alan Redmond – he's mine) and don't make any money from them. Just like to play with them !

A/N: Sorry these first two chapters may seem a bit slow but they're setting the stage for events to come which will include lots of action and shippiness as well as an old and a new bad guy. This is my AU with the virus cured but I warn you things still aren't going to be easy for Max and Logan because…well because of who they are. They aren't the easiest characters to get along with as we all know so be prepared for some bumps in the road. It'll be all good in the end but I hope true to character.

Alec snapped his cel phone closed and slipped it back into his pocket, checking quickly to see if its ringing had drawn any attention. Damn Logan and his sense of timing. Of course he should have made sure to turn off the ring earlier but that small detail had slipped his mind. The street remained quiet and from his vantage point Alec could see that the Sector Police, at the checkpoint 25 feet from his hiding place in a deep doorway, hadn't noticed anything. Taking a deep breath he concentrated on his present predicament and how he was going to get out of it. As he stood there two pedestrians approached the checkpoint to be met by two officers, guns drawn.

"Hands on your heads and turn around" was the gruff order. While one of the officers held his weapon on the two, the other cautiously walked up to them and inspected the backs of their necks. Satisfied he nodded and signaled to his partner.

"Hands down and produce identification." The two hastily pulled out their papers and with a brief inspection they were waved through the checkpoint. Alec didn't know what was going on but obviously it wasn't an isolated incident related to the checkpoint halfway across Seattle where he had come close to being caught earlier in the day. The word was out to find and detain all transgenics and the word had also been put out that they could be identified by a barcode on their neck.

He had been lucky. Out on a routine run for Jam Pony he had pulled up his bike at the end of a long line at the Sector 4 checkpoint. Resigned to the usual boredom attendant on passing the checkpoints, he hadn't been paying a lot of attention and had narrowly missed being identified as a transgenic. Only the commotion caused by a young girl dressed all in black and sporting numerous tattoos had alerted him. The word about the barcodes must have just come out and unsure of what exactly they were looking for the officers had detained her based on a butterfly tattoo covering both her left shoulder and the back of her neck. Indignant the girl and her similarly adorned male companion had created quite a disturbance when the cops had tried to bring them inside the checkpoint box. Not sure what was happening but catching the word barcode with his enhanced hearing Alec had quickly dropped out of his place in line, just two back from the couple and made tracks quickly away. He had headed for the next checkpoint, the one leading to Sector 5 only to find the streets several blocks from it barricaded and swarming with what looked like military personnel. This was the 4th checkpoint he had tried, thinking because it was an obscure one lading to a rather nasty neighborhood, it might be easier to get through. No such luck.

Nothing to do but wait until dark and slip by the old fashioned Manticore way he supposed. But he wasn't going to waste his time doing that here. At this point he wanted to get to Logan's. He still wasn't sure how he felt about the guy but he did trust him and his apartment would be as secure as anywhere until they figured out what was going on. Alec wondered what hell was breaking out at Logan's but then figured it probably had to do with Max. Maybe she had played hero again and rescued some transgenic from whatever was going down. In any event he needed to get to the border of Sector Nine before it grew dark so he could slip over the Sector boundary at first opportunity. He felt too exposed right now. When in doubt of a situation head for cover and gather intelligence had been drummed into his head for as long as he could remember. At least he had that military training to fall back on. Some of the more exotic Manticore creations were lost out here in the world away from their human handlers. They were easy prey for White and anyone else out to get their hands on them.

A rowdy group of teenagers approached the checkpoint and for a few minutes all was chaos as they hassled the guards trying to check their id. Alec quickly left his doorway, pretending he had just emerged from the building and casually walked around the corner to where he had left his bike. There was no outcry and he was headed away from the checkpoint so he was clear for now. Jumping onto his bike he began to peddle in the direction of Sector Nine, picking a route that would require passing only one border in order to get into the high-rise district where Logan lived. He made sure to hang his pack with the Jam Pony logo prominently on his back figuring it was as good a cover as any as long as he wasn't heading through a checkpoint. By tomorrow if things hadn't settled down they might be checking citizens randomly on the streets but he saw no indication of that taking place just yet. He figured he should reach the crossing point he had in mind within 20 minutes and there was a place he could lay low until dark when he would make the cross. Satisfied with his plan he began to whistle cheerfully as he rode as a further cover should any suspicious eyes be watching his progress.

*****

Logan popped his head into the spare room where Asha was checking on Joshua.

"Any change?" he asked.

"None. He has no temperature, his breathing is normal and his pulse is strong. If you don't want to get him to a real doctor all we can do is wait and see if he comes out of it."

Logan nodded and as Asha packed up her equipment he headed back to his room to check on Max. Halfway there he stopped as she emerged from his doorway, dressed in a pair of loose sweatpants and a tank top, feet bare. 

"Max you shouldn't be up." he began only to stop as she gave him a look.

"I'm designed for this Logan, remember? We don't have time for me to be lying around in bed." She was headed for the kitchen but he stepped in front of her and pointed to the table. 

"Fine but at least sit down. Let me get you some food. Then we can talk." Weaker than she let on, Max didn't protest and slid into a seat at Logan's dining room table, pushing aside some papers he had obviously been working on before her arrival. Logan quickly returned with food and drink and he slid into the chair next to her. Leaning over he gave her a brief hug, wrapping his arms around her, and she leaned into him for a moment, glad for the warmth and security she always felt in his embrace. 

"You had me worried." His eyes were their usual crystal blue as he watched her begin to eat. She paused and smiled at him.

"What? Over that little thing? You're talking to the girl who took a bullet point blank in the heart and is still sitting here next to you." Logan frowned at the reminder of that ill-fated night and the following agonizing months of thinking her dead.

"Exactly why I worry. Zack was right about one thing Max. You can be too reckless and I'm always afraid that one day you won't come back to me." Suddenly serious Max reached over and took his hand.

"Believe it or not I do try to be more careful these days, Logan. Not only do I have you to live for, I have the responsibility for my family now that Zack can't be around for them."

Logan sighed then continued. "So what the hell happened today? You and Joshua show up looking like refugees from WWIII. He's still unconscious and you took a bullet in the leg. Was that being careful?' Logan was as surprised as Max by his outburst but realized suddenly how frightened he had been when he had discovered that Max had been shot again. Suddenly exhausted, Max tiredly responded.

"Do you want to know what happened or do you just want to yell at me Logan? If it's the latter I'm tired and I'm going to crash for a few hours. Maybe you'll be in a more reasonable mood when I wake up." Not giving him a chance to respond she rose and headed for his room. Logan sat and watched her; struggling with the conflicting emotions raging through him, relief that she was okay, worry for her continued safety and anger that he hadn't been there to protect her. 

"That was well done Logan." Asha's dry words cut into his thoughts. "But then you always did have a quick temper didn't you? Next time I'd suggest you let her explain before you start up on her." 

"Since when is my relationship with Max any of your business? " he retorted.

"I thought we were friends? When I see you making a big mistake maybe I thought I ought to give you a word to the wise. Far be it from me to tell the great Logan Cale what to do." Shrugging she walked away leaving Logan to absorb her words. Annoyed he rose from his chair and went to look out the window at the now dark city.

"Remind me not to take any lessons from you on how to please women." Logan groaned inwardly at Alec's voice. 

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

"Long enough to see you piss off both Max and Asha within the space of about 2 minutes. That might be some kind of record. I'm not sure." Alec grinned at him taking the sting out of his words and Logan reluctantly smiled back shaking his head.

"Women. Revved up or not I'll never get them." 

"Logan my friend, that's the point. Don't even try. Keep it light and have your fun. When it stops being fun, move on to the next. Works for me." 

Logan shook his head. "Been there done that. That lost its attraction for me a couple of years out of college. Anyway, Max and me? That's complicated and has been from the first time I laid eyes on her. Light is not a word that anyone could ever truthfully apply to our relationship."

"Then you're screwed my friend to put it mildly." Alec had helped himself to a sandwich and a drink as they spoke and now he lounged back in his chair seemingly with no cares in the world. 

"Yeah but I found out the hard way I'm screwed without her." Logan's muttered words would have been inaudible to a normal human but Alec picked them up easily. Deciding not to comment any further he changed the subject.

"Did you find out what's going on?" 

"My hands have been full the last few hours Alec. Joshua's unconscious in the guest bedroom with a head wound and Max took a bullet in her leg. I caught bits and pieces on the news but I haven't had a chance to sit down and make sense of it all."

"Something happened. They're checking for barcodes at all the sector checkpoints. I almost got caught myself earlier today. Had to resort to rooftops and black ops to get here tonight." 

"Well then let's try to find out." Logan headed for his computers and Alec rose and went to see what he could find on television. The emergency bulletins had tapered off and what passed for regular programming filled the airwaves. There was a brief news bulletin but all it really said was to tune in the next hour for the news and an update on the current "transgenic situation". Asha walked in as Alec flipped to yet another channel and snorted as Bart Simpson's voice filled the room.

"Might have known I'd find you watching cartoons at a time like this."

Stung by the injustice of her comment Alec glared at her. "So what useful thing are you doing? Baking brownies?"

"Extracting a bullet, cleaning and dressing the wound, monitoring Joshua, refilling my medical kit…just dumb stuff like that." Despite their outwardly harsh words there were sparks flying between the two. Alec insolently swept his glance over her from head to toe. Asha was startled by the heat that swept through her as he did so.

"And you still manage to look like you're set for a hot night on the town. Nice tattoo by the way." This last as she turned her back on him and went to sit down, her short top and low khakis revealing an intricate tattoo on her lower back.

"Too bad I can't say the same for you." she returned his look in full as she lounged back on the couch. Alec came and sat next to her throwing his arm along the top of the sofa behind her but she refused to budge. Their eyes caught and held and for a moment neither one of them could look away. Alec felt an odd lurch in the pit of his stomach as he tore his eyes from her and stared at the cartoon now playing on the television. Asha for her part wondered what had happened since that night he had brought her home and they had stayed up talking until nearly dawn. 

She had felt comfortable with him then but his guard had been down and the cocky arrogant side of him hadn't been showing. Tonight that persona was in full evidence making her feel the need to somehow push past that. At the same time she was aware of him as an attractive man in a way she hadn't been a few weeks back. Of course her mind had been full of Logan at that point in time but after watching him with Max over the last month and a half she had resigned herself to the fact that Logan would never be hers.

Alec was laughing at the Simpsons episode, the one in which Bart holds up a convenience store, and Asha watched him curiously. 

"It's that funny?" she asked at his sideways look.

"Just reminded me of a dumb stunt some of my relatives once pulled." he explained still chuckling. Asha knew he had to be referring to some of his fellow transgenics since he had no real family in the usual sense but decided to let it go not sure if he would freeze up if she probed. The air seemed to clear and the two sat quietly relaxing and enjoying the rest of the show.As it ended the station advised them to stay tuned for the news and Alec called out,

"Logan, you might want to come catch this." Logan called out an acknowledgment and several minutes later joined them as the television blared out commercials. Alec moved closer to Asha making room for Logan on the couch and the three sat in silence waiting to find out the meaning of the day's events.

The stations news logo showed briefly and the opening music played as the camera panned in on what appeared to be a press conference. Alan Redmond was prominent at the podium as he prepared to speak.

"What the f*** ?" Logan glanced over at Alec's muttered curse. "Look behind Redmond. What's Ames White doing in his entourage?" 

__

A/N: This went longer than I planned but I promise next chapter you'll find out what's going on. The games will begin in earnest at that point.


	3. Under the Surface

A/N: Glad you guys are enjoying this so far. Kyre asked about Sector 4 being adjacent to Sector 9 and to be honest I'm not sure what sectors adjoin what other ones. What I was trying to convey was that Alec knew ways through Seattle that completely avoided most of the sector checkpoint areas – rooftops, sewer tunnels etc. There would however be points where he would have to go fairly close to a checkpoint due to the city layout. That is the case for him getting to Sector 9. Hope that clarifies it. 

****

" Fellow citizens of Seattle the first thing I want to do is thank you for your cooperation and assistance after the horrific events of this morning. As you all know one of the so-called transgenics, the mutant monsters released by the terrorist organization S1W, earlier this year, brutally murdered two young girls this morning in Sector 5. Thanks to concerned citizens the monster was caught…"

"Yeah right." Alec muttered. "Caught and butchered." Logan just listened as the politician went on about the subsequent riots and police crackdown, using skillful demagoguery to further inflame the citizenry against what he called the "mutants". Judging by the response of the media in attendance he would be getting a lot of assistance from them in the coming days.

When the broadcast finished the three sat soberly, even Alec silenced. Bottom line was that one of the Manticore nomalies had either killed two young girls or been caught with their bodies after they were killed by some other perpetrator. Based on the Sector where it had taken place the latter scenario was just as likely but Redmond had seized on the events to fan the fire he had been working to build for the last few weeks. The discovery of the nomalie with the bodies had resulted in a lynching by a group of hysterical citizens no doubt urged on by Redmond's agents. 

The day's events had also sparked riots in various parts of Seattle as panicked residents turned on anyone and everyone who seemed even slightly different. A group home for the retarded had been burned and it's residents killed in the frenzy. Redmond had seized the opportunity and instituted barcode checks at every Sector checkpoint and hinted at random citywide checks in days to come. For the first time it was being made clear that the mutants included people who looked just like "real humans" except for a barcode on the back of their necks. Until the present the easily identifiable "mutant" transgenics had been the target of the politician – now he was stepping up his campaign to include any and all of them. 

"Guess you're stuck with some company for a while Logan. Hope you've got some supplies laid in." Alec observed trying to put a lighter face on the problem.

"That's the least of our worries. White has obviously teamed up with Redmond – that's why the guy suddenly has a lot more information on what the transgenics are as well as about the X5, X6 and X8 series being the same as everyone else in appearance. He didn't know that before, I'm sure of it from his prior speeches."

"Do you think Redmond has been White's tool all along?" Asha asked. Logan shook his head.

"I doubt it. I know Alan Redmond from when I was growing up. His family was good friends with mine. Alan and I never got along. He was a politician from the time we were in grade school. Not terribly bright but very good at charming people into doing what he wanted. Probably the most dangerous kind of politician – easy picking for someone who wants to use him for their own ends."

"Someone in this case being Ames White." Max's voice startled the three of them as they sat there. Logan started to rise to go to her but she stopped him with a look and went to sit on the chair set at right angles to the couch. Logan sighed; she was still pissed at him for his comments earlier. 

"Exactly." he simply agreed. 

"It seems White has come up with a new tactic. He hasn't been successful hunting down and killing the transgenics, so he'll get the entire population of Seattle to do it for him. It's not going to happen Logan, I won't let it." Max 's voice was adamant.

"How are you going to stop it, Max?" Alec questioned. "We're scattered. There's no organization, no one to tell them what to do. You saw the X6's and X8's; they were designed to follow orders. They'll have no idea what to do in this situation. Then there are the ones like Joshua. They might get away with hiding in the sewers and basements for a while but with the whole city after them sooner or later they'll be caught. You ask me it's time to get out of Dodge."

"You would say that. Save your own skin. I thought you were an X5. We were supposed to be the officers, the leaders. Don't you have any sense of loyalty or responsibility to your team?" Max's words were harsh and Alec stiffened as they cut him like whip strokes.

"That was Manticore. Manticore is gone; we're all on our own in a big bad world now, Max. We have no assets, no organization, no way to even reach them. Where would we gather if we could? And what would we do? Go to war against the normal humans? There's too many of them and too few of us. Sorry but I'm not into suicide."

Max just glared at Alec furious at his response. She started to reply but Logan interrupted

"It's late, we're all tired and we don't have enough facts to go on. The X series are smart enough to lay low for now until we can figure out what to do. I can make an Eyes Only broadcast to them but there's no sense in doing it until we have a plan." He paused then went on "I really wish we could contact Lydecker. We don't know enough about White and who or what he works for. We need to know exactly what resources he has and how he's likely to use them. Lydecker could probably answer those questions for us."

Max was clearly unhappy with any delay when her family was in trouble but she couldn't think of a strong argument to refute any of Logan's points. Alec just shrugged.

"I'm not going anywhere for a few days at least." He looked at Max and quickly amended, "That doesn't mean I'm part of some crazy plan you come up with. I repeat suicide is not an attractive option for me."

"Whatever." Max was too tired and too upset to argue any further with him. Her wound had left her weaker than she wanted to admit and she needed to rest. Problem was that her fight with Logan earlier had kept her from resting. 

"Max?" 

She started, realizing that Alec and Asha had left the room and Logan was talking to her.

He had moved to the end of the couch closest to the chair she was sitting in and his hand was on her knee. He was giving her one of his puppy dog looks, the ones she could never resist but she tried to steel herself against him not quite ready to give up her anger from earlier.

"Can we talk?" Damn she hated when he used that husky tone of voice. It sent shivers down her spine and made her think of other, more pleasant things they could be doing besides fighting. She forced herself to reply coldly.

"Talk? Or are you going to jump all over my case again?"

"I was wrong." He paused then continued, "I was scared. The thought of you and bullets freezes my blood. For three months I thought you were dead, Max. I went through hell. Bringing down Manticore kept me going but that was the only thing that did. Next time…I don't know."

His words gave her pause and she softened her tone. "Oh. I didn't think of that." She was silent for a moment considering. "At least I knew you were alive. I guess in that sense it was a little easier for me. It's just that I wasn't raised for any of this." As she spoke she made a gesture encompassing him and his apartment. "I was supposed to be a soldier. No attachments. No house and 2.5 kids and white picket fence. No one to worry about or who would worry about me. Sometimes I feel like it's all closing in on me and I want to get on my bike and ride away." She felt Logan's hand tighten on her knee and looked up to see the brief flash of pain in his eyes before he quickly veiled it.

"It's okay Max. I understand. I'm not going anywhere. Even if you leave I'll be here waiting for you to come back. I promise you that." 

Max laid her hand gently over his. "I can't leave Logan. Sometimes I can't live with you but at the same time I can't live without you. I don't know how it's all going to play out in the end with us. But I guess for now we're both in it for the ride." 

Blue eyes met brown and for a bittersweet moment everything they each felt was open and exposed to the other. Love and fear and anger and confusion all mixed together along with the unmistakable passion that had been there from the first time they had met. 

"Max there are times I don't know if I want to kiss you or kill you." Logan growled as he reached out and pulled her over to the couch next to him. "I still don't know what happened today. How in hell did you and Joshua end up in the state you were in? And why didn't you call me for help?"

Max leaned into Logan's arms, glad that the emotional upheaval was over for now.

"I swung by Joshua's this morning to drop off some food. When I got there, there was a mob outside his house chanting for him to come out. It was getting ugly. Those kids from Halloween must have talked to their parents about the strange dog guy in the abandoned house and when the other thing hit the news this morning I guess someone decided to check it out. I ducked around the back and got in. Logan the big guy was completely scared and confused – good thing I showed cause he didn't know what to do."

"We should have given him a cell phone Max. I'm sorry. I don't know why I didn't think of it."

"It's okay Logan I didn't either. Anyway we started out the back door and were almost to that sewer entrance near his house when someone spotted us. We had no time so we ran for my bike. Someone had a gun and I took a bullet in the leg. "

"That explains your leg but what about his head?"

"We hightailed it out of there and headed this way. We managed to make it around most of the checkpoints but there's that one at 6th – no easy way around it. Joshua doesn't have the climbing skills I do so I was afraid to try the roofs. I figured we could probably just run the checkpoint and we'd be close enough to here to make it to cover."

"Jesus Max tell me you didn't!" Logan exclaimed knowing she had.

"We got through the checkpoint fine. The cops were busy watching their television and the riots in Sector 6 and by the time they saw us we were through. Only thing is one of them had some kind of projectile weapon. He blew out a chunk of concrete overhang and when it came down it caught Joshua in the head. It also fell on their car so they couldn't come after us. Luckily we were only a few blocks from here. You know the rest."

Logan tightened his arm and pulled her closer for a moment biting his tongue. He wanted to ask Max why she hadn't just stopped somewhere and called him for help but he didn't want to disturb the fragile truce between them. Max wasn't ready to let him take care of her as much as he wanted to. It hurt but he was determined to be patient and give her time if that was what she needed. 

"Max, you need some rest and so do I. Why don't we call it a night and maybe in the morning we can come up with out next move?" Max sighed hating to waste more time while her family was out there in danger but knowing the truth in Logan's words.

"You're right." She rose and held out a hand to Logan. He looked up at her teasingly.

"So am I out of the doghouse? " She gave him a mock frown then gave in and smiled back at him unable to resist the combination of sparkling blue eyes and killer smile complete with dimples.

"Damn it Logan that's not fair. You can't look at me like that."

He only intensified his look sweeping his eyes over her body causing her to suddenly feel tingles of anticipation. He noticed the way a slight flush stained her cheeks and the way her eyes had darkened and felt a surge of satisfaction. Taking her hand he rose and without further discussion headed for his bedroom pulling her along with him. He had learned that with Max there were times when actions were better than words. This definitely qualified as one of those times.

Alec was sitting in the kitchen with Asha and raised his eyebrows as the pair passed by without stopping for goodnights. 

"Guess the lovebirds made up." He observed rolling his eyes. Asha shrugged.

"Well that leaves the two of us to keep each other company. Do you by any chance play chess? I know Logan has a set around here and I'm not tired."

Alec grinned. "Sweetheart you sure you want to get your pretty little butt whipped?"

Asha bristled at that. "You just might be surprised hot shot." At that she rose to find the chess set and Alec followed wondering what it was about her that piqued his interest. 

Soon enough the apartment was quiet as Asha and Alec concentrated on their chess game. Joshua slept quietly in the guestroom and Logan and Max were busy making up their fight in the way only lovers can.

* * * *

Not too many miles from Seattle, Donald Lydecker pulled the car he was driving to the side of the road and considered how best to get back into the city without alerting the wrong people. He had important information and he needed the help of Max and Logan.Events were spiraling out of control and a disaster was looming. It wasn't too late to stop it but time was growing short.


	4. Busted

__

A/N: Thanks for all who have reviewed. Reviews are a great motivator to keep me writing. As well they let me know if I'm on target with my characters or if I've made any glaring errors. So keep those reviews coming !

Max strode briskly into the kitchen the next morning to find Alec and Asha just finishing up their meal. Alec grunted at her and Asha waved her hand in the direction of a covered plate on the island.

"Logan left that for you." Max walked over and taking off the cover was greeted by the heavenly smell of freshly made blueberry pancakes. They were still gently steaming as she brought the plate over to the table. Setting it down she turned to find Asha holding out a cup of coffee to her.

"Thanks." She sipped some of the coffee then looking at Asha questioned "How's Joshua?" 

"He woke up this morning. He's got a killer headache but I think he's gonna be okay. I gave him some strong painkillers and right now he's sleeping again." The last as Max started to rise to go see him. Max dropped back down in her seat and tackled her breakfast savoring each bite. One sure thing about Logan; the man was a god in the kitchen. Max was just finishing up when a pair of strong hands came down to rest on her shoulders and she turned in her seat to meet Logan's sparkling blue eyes.Self-consciously she glanced over at Alec and Asha who were watching curiously but Logan disregarded their audience and leaned in to drop a kiss on her lips. 

"Mmm you taste like more." he teased noting her embarrassment but determined not to give in to it. He had had enough of denying their feelings both to themselves and to others. From now on he intended to put them all right up front and Max was going to have to learn to deal. Max gave in to his kiss for a moment relishing the taste of him, almost forgetting where they were. She started to reach up to pull him closer but remembered in time that they had an audience so instead broke the kiss and pulled back

"Logan." Max protested as he tried to kiss her again. "Get serious. Please." Logan chuckled and pulled out the chair next to her sliding easily into it.

"I am completely serious when it comes to you Max. Always." His words and tone were light but the underlying meaning was clear. Max felt a warm rush of feeling and turned to her coffee to cover her confusion. 

"What's the news on the net?" Asha asked as Max tried to gather together her thoughts.

Logan instantly sobered. "Not good, Redmond came through on his idea of random street barcode checks and the council agreed to it. They're starting today. That means it isn't safe on the streets for either Alec or Max right now."

"Logan I am not going to just sit here and wait for them to decide to start walking into people's homes searching for transgenics. We have to do something." Max's voice was determined.

"I agree. We can't just sit around. I need you both out there helping me look for Deck. He may be the key to all this for us." Max was surprised by Logan's easy agreement to her protest expecting him to turn all overprotective on her. "That's why we have an appointment at Sebastian's this morning. He has someone lined up to remove both of your barcodes."

"But Logan, I told you… " Max began only to be cut off by him.

"…that it's temporary and they come back in a few weeks. I know and I hate to make you go through it but I don't see any other way. Covering them with makeup is too risky. They have to be gone."

"He's right Maxie." Alec spoke up and Max glared at him.

"Oh yeah you'd love it. Once you get it off you'll be history around here" Turning to Logan she said, "You heard him last night. Why make it easy for him to just cut out?"

"Because despite his words I don't think he will just cut out and we need his help. You can't do it alone and Joshua certainly can't be seen publicly, now more than ever."

Max frowned at the truth in his words and turned to Alec. "I'll go along with Logan on this but if you do drop us on our ass I personally will make it my new mission to find you and kill you myself." Asha bristled at Max's words but before she could say anything Joshua ambled into the kitchen.

Max jumped up and ran over to him "Joshua! How are you feeling? Should you be out of bed?"

The big transgenic patted Max on the head and smiled at her. "Head hurts but Joshua has hard head. Take a lot to keep him down." Max led him to a chair and asked him anxiously,

"Are you hungry?" Joshua nodded. Logan raised his eyebrows at Max but rose from his chair.

"I'll cook for him Logan…" Max began only to be stopped by Logan and Joshua both saying in unison 

"NO!" Alec cracked up laughing at the look on Max's face and Asha looked puzzled until Logan explained with a chuckle.

"Max can burn water trying to boil it." Max just glared at him and Asha simply said 

"Oh." not sure she wanted to get into the middle of things. Logan started some scrambled eggs for Joshua while Max continued to pout and shoot him aggrieved looks. Alec was still laughing until Max finally had had enough and turned on him.

"Oh shut up already."

"Sorry, Maxie." Alec grinned. "Just thinking of the um, toast was it? You know. You made it at the cabin. At least I think it was supposed to be toast. Almost broke a tooth on it it was so hard…."

"That's it." Before Alec could react Max turned and grabbed the glass of water sitting in front of Asha and dumped it over Alec's head. Now it was her turn to burst into laughter as he sat there dripping wet, stunned by her action. Asha smothered a giggle and Logan grinned. Joshua just looked at Alec and shook his head.

"Could have told you not to get little fella mad, Alec." Alec sat there a moment then grinned himself. 

"Guess I deserved that one. Truce, Max?" He held out his hand and Max smiled back and reached out to shake it. For the first time since Alec had come into their lives she felt a little better about him. Logan insisted that he wasn't all bad, that there was potential there so she decided she would give him a chance. 

Asha had left after Max poured the water over Alec and now quietly returned with a towel, which she handed to Alec to dry off his dripping hair. He did so then casually reached down and pulled off his soaked T-shirt exposing his well-muscled chest. Max was busy talking to Joshua and paid no attention but Logan was interested to note the slight blush on Asha's cheeks as she watched Alec. Joshua's eggs were done so he made no comment busying himself putting them on a plate with some unburned toast he had made to go with them.

Half an hour later, with everyone fed and the dishes cleaned up Logan, Alec and Max were ready to head to Sebastian's. Asha and Joshua were staying behind since they all agreed it was too risky to bring him out in the present situation. The two X-5's had covered their barcodes with makeup but they were all hoping it wouldn't be put to the test. They were taking Logan's Aztek with the thought that even if they were stopped his VIP passes would prevent a thorough scrutiny of him and more importantly his two passengers. 

The trip was uneventful until they were about two blocks from Sebastian's place. They had passed through all the sector checkpoints easily but now ahead of them was a police roadblock. Max and Logan exchanged looks. There was a lineup of cars waiting to pass the roadblock and beginning about a block ahead there were Sector Police watching to make sure no one left any of the cars waiting in line. 

Max leaned out her window and looked up then motioned to Alec. He looked where she was pointing and nodded. Max turned to Logan. 

"We can go over the roofs from here. I doubt they're watching them."

"Max, my passes should be good." Logan protested.

"What if they're not? There are too many guns up ahead. I'm not taking a chance on you getting hurt if they start shooting. A random stop would have been one thing but a full roadblock is more than I want to risk."

"She's right Logan. If they pick us out even if we make it through by force, they'll have you identified. We need to keep your cover and freedom of movement." Alec chimed in agreeing with Max. Logan didn't like it but nodded reluctantly. At that moment there was a commotion up ahead and the Sector Police turned all of their attention to it. Logan glanced that way to see what was going on and when he turned back, Alex and Max were gone. He sighed then reached for his papers to be sure all were in order. He wasn't going to breathe easily until he reached Sebastian's and was reunited with the two X-5's but for now there wasn't much he could do.

Twenty minutes later he was sitting impatiently as the uniformed officer perused his papers. Finally the man folded them up and Logan reached for them expecting to receive them back.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cale. We're going to have to ask you to pull your vehicle over here and come with us." The officer announced to his shock. Logan looked around and realized that uniformed officers holding semi-automatic rifles at the ready had surrounded his car.

"What the hell?" he blustered trying to bluff his way out. "What is this about? You have no reason to detain me"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss anything with you Mr. Cale. Please pull your vehicle over there." Logan calculated the odds then decide there was no sense in committing suicide. He nodded shortly at the officer and began to pull over to the spot indicated. On the way he reached down and thumbed open his cell phone then punched in Sebastian's speed dial. Waiting until he thought Sebastian would have answered he quickly pressed the keypad in a precise order, not daring to bring the phone to his mouth. Finished he snapped the phone closed and replaced it into his pocket. Now he could only hope that the connection had gone through and Sebastian received his message.

Shortly after he was ushered into a small office in a nearby building. The room was empty except for a desk and chair and after waving him in his escort stepped outside closing the door behind them. Logan glanced around looking for any other exits or clues as to why he was here. There were none and since they had confiscated his phone he was reduced to sitting and waiting to see what was going to happen next. 

After what seemed an eternity he heard voices outside the door. It opened and he was startled by a familiar voice.

"Logan Cale. I understand you've been trying to find me?" Donald Lydecker stood there, dressed in his customary black, his face unreadable.


	5. Questions

__

This chapter was written last week but I didn't like it so spent the weekend on rewrites.Deck is a bit harder character for me – I hope I have gotten him down right. Feel free to let me know if not. 

Fifteen minutes after leaving Logan's car Max and Alec walked into Sebastian's. They were greeted by one of the medical technicians Max remembered from her previous visit to receive the virus cure. Smiling the girl led them down a hallway. Each side was lined by a series of closed doors. Opening one to reveal what could have been an examining room in any doctors' office she indicated to Alec that he should go in and wait. Leaving him behind she brought Max down the hallway to a larger room, one familiar to Max from her previous visits. The room was filled with computers and monitors and Sebastian was there waiting for her. 

"Hi Max. Where's Logan?" he asked in his synthesized voice.

"He should be here any minute. There was a roadblock and Alec and I took the aerial route around. Didn't want to involve Logan in case there was trouble with our barcodes." she responded.

Sebastian frowned. "I hadn't heard anything about any roadblocks in this sector today. That's strange."

"Maybe it was a last minute thing. You know how that goes." Max brushed it off. "Can we get started with this bitch? I've done this before and I'm not looking forward to it. I'd like to get it over with." 

"Sure. My guy already started on Alec It shouldn't take him long. I'll have Serena show you to a room and get you ready." Sebastian nodded to the technician who had been standing there silently and she turned to lead Max out of the room. Sebastian continued to sit there thoughtfully for a moment then went to his computer and began to pull up police files. He had only been at it for a few minutes when his cell phone went off. Touching a button he listened as a series of tones sounded over a speaker. With a few voice commands to his computer a message slowly scrolled across the screen.

****

DETAINED BY SP. FINISH MAX'S JOB. DON'T TELL HER. LC.

Sebastian swore softly to himself. He glanced at the time and thought for a moment. A few more voice commands had the Seattle sector police records open to him. Scrolling down files he found the one he wanted and opened it, perusing the documents inside. He frowned and scrolled back through the list of files once more. After a moment he tried a new command and a folder marked 'Manticore" came up on his screen. Opening that one he repeated his previous search and again came up empty. Sighing in defeat he closed the file and sat thinking.

****

Logan looked at Lydecker for a moment and then slowly responded to his question

"Might have known it was you. I was pretty sure my paperwork was in order – there's no reason for the Sector Police to be detaining me. Tell me is that a real roadblock out there or something you engineered?"

Deck looked at him seriously. "Make no mistake it's a real roadblock but you're right. No one has any reason to suspect you of anything. Let's just say the officer in charge owed me a little favor. I had a feeling you might be heading this way so I asked him to keep an eye out." Logan didn't like the implication that Deck knew of Sebastian and his location but decided now was not the time to worry about that. 

"What do you know about Ames White?" 

"What do you want to know?" Deck countered.

"Who exactly is he and why is he so hell bent on getting rid of the transgenics? I assume you've seen the recent news and his sudden appearance as a part of Redmond's entourage." Deck nodded and regarded Logan seriously.

"Where's Max and the other X5, 494?"

"How about you answer one of my questions before I tell you anything?" Logan responded.

"I have every intention of answering but I want to know where Max is. I expected her to be with you. She needs to hear this as well. "

"She's safe. She didn't want to take any chances with the roadblock so she went around it." Deck nodded and Logan saw a faint smile cross his face.

"Either she's finally remembering all the lessons I taught her or 494 is rubbing off on her. He was one of the Seattle facility's star performers you know. Once certain ah, emotional tendencies were corrected that is." Logan winced inwardly at that remembering what Max had told him about the Berrisford mission and Alec's involvement with Rachel Berrisford. He could only guess at the methods of correction Alec had been subjected to knowing what they had done to Max just a few months previous. 

"So now what?" he asked Deck.

"So now we go see Max and I tell you both what you want to know. Or at least what I know which isn't everything but it's a start." Logan thought a moment. 

"How about I give you a safe house address where we can meet? I'm not taking you to where Max is right now. It's a friend's place and I want him as far out of this as possible." Deck nodded in approval at Logan's caution. Within moments Logan had given Deck the address and they had agreed on a time to meet. That done Lydecker escorted Logan out to his car. He was about to walk away when Logan held out his hand.

"My phone, please?" Deck chuckled and reaching into his pocket tossed Logan the phone. The patrol officer directing him to be on his way drew Logan's attention and when he looked again Deck was gone. Shaking his head, Logan quickly started his car and headed for Sebastian's punching is his number as he went. Sebastian answered on the first ring. After assuring Sebastian that he was fine and would be there shortly, and hearing that Max was just finishing up the procedure, Logan snapped the phone closed and proceeded on his way. 

* * * *

Sebastian had just disconnected his phone when Max strolled into the room followed closely by Alec. Max looked around for Logan and was about to ask where he was but Sebastian forestalled her question.

"Logan just called. He was detained but he's on his way. Should be here any minute. How's your neck?" Max grinned at him ruefully,

"Feels like it was just sandblasted but other than that it's all good." Alec grunted at that but resumed his survey of the room and Sebastian's computer setup. "Anything new on Redmond?" Max asked Sebastian to pass the time.

"We can put up the news feed and see." Sebastian quickly brought up the news on one of the monitors scattered around the room and the three watched in silence for a few moments. Seattle appeared to be quiet at the moment. No new transgenics had been found and for the most part the citizens were staying low and keeping off the streets. The random street barcode and id checks had turned up two rapists and a murderer but all three were completely human.

The news was just starting on a new loop repeating the same information over again when Logan walked into the room. Max took a moment to note how well he was now walking using the exo-skeleton and in the process she caught her breath at his tall blonde good looks. Logan had always looked good to her, even in his wheelchair but she had to admit, there was a difference seeing him standing and realizing anew how tall he really was compared to her. Not to mention that he had obviously done some working out while she was away and the results were evident in the fit of his sweater. Their eyes met and he smiled at her as if reading her thoughts. Flustered she turned away to hide the slight flush on her cheeks as Alec sat taking it all in but not commenting on the silent by-play between the two.

"Logan, what happened? Sebastian said you were delayed." Logan came to stand next to Max as she leaned on one of the desks in the room. Lifting her hair he checked the back of her neck before answering and Max felt a quick jolt as she remembered the first time he had done that very thing. His fingers gently brushed her neck as he let her hair drop and she shivered at the thought of those same fingers doing other things to her the night before. She gave herself a mental shake and tried to concentrate on the business at hand deciding that Logan would pay later for what she was sure was a deliberate tease.

"Nice job Sebastian. Detained is more the word for it." He noted wryly. "Max, I knew you healed quickly but I'm amazed at how fast the red is fading. Alec how's yours?"

"Aside from stinging like a bitch?" Alec asked but turned his head so they could see the slight redness where the barcode had been. 

"They have amazing recuperative abilities. Manticore did a good job in that respect." Sebastian observed.

"The better to get back up and keep fighting under combat conditions." Alec observed dryly. "After all the perfect soldier shouldn't have to spend days recuperating from wounds – what good would they be then?" There was tinge of bitterness in his voice and Logan wondered again what exactly Manticore had done to him in the way of corrections. Rapid healing abilities would certainly be convenient if you wanted to torture someone and keep doing it over and over again without actually killing them. 

"Logan, what happened?" Max wasn't about to be put off. Logan casually dropped an arm around her shoulders before answering her question.

"Never say you missed me?" At Max's glare he relented and became serious. "At the roadblock the officer on duty stopped me and brought me inside a nearby building."

"Logan, they don't know anything about you do they?" Max asked quickly. He shook his head.

"Turns out the guy owed a favor to an old friend of yours. Lydecker was there. "

"What did he say? Did he tell you anything about White?" All three of the others had come to attention at Logan's mention of Deck.

"Said he wanted Max to hear what he had to say as well. He knew Alec was with us, but he called him by his designation, 494. We arranged to meet in a few hours at one of my safe houses." 

"The redness should be gone by then and they'll be safe on the streets. Do you want to wait here rather than taking any more chances right now?" Sebastian asked. The three readily agreed and soon were settled in to wait for the meeting time. Logan borrowed one of Sebastian's computers and set to work to make sure the safe house was secure, Max called Joshua to check on his well-being and Alec wandered off to flirt with the attractive female technician he had met on his arrival. 


	6. Down time

__

A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews – when I get such great feedback it makes me want to get this posted for you guys. This chapter kind of just happened. My characters started complaining that they wanted some ship time and wouldn't let up until they got it. The action picks up again in the next chapter I promise. 

Max was just getting off the phone after a lengthy conversation with Joshua when Logan walked over to her. Closing the cell phone she looked up at him curious as to what he wanted. She had expected him to be busy for a while on the Internet.

"What's the deal?" she questioned. 

"I just spoke to Lydecker and changed the meeting place and time. There was an incident with another trangenic two blocks from the safe house I was planning on using for the meet. I prefer not to go near that sector anytime tonight. Deck agreed so we're going to touch base in the morning and probably meet tomorrow afternoon." Max was clearly disappointed at the delay but she saw the wisdom in Logan's words.

"So now what do we do?" She inquired.

"Turn around. Let me see your neck." Max complied and Logan lifted her thick hair gently. "Amazing. The redness is completely gone. Let's collect Alec and if he's clear as well we can head back to my place for the night." Dropping her hair he let his fingers lightly brush her neck once again and was pleased at the slight tremor of Max's skin. 

He would have expected their physical reactions to one another to fade somewhat after the initial intensity inherent in any new relationship but instead they seemed to intensify the more they were together. At the moment his thoughts were far from the meeting with Deck and instead focused on getting Max back to his place and into his bed. 

"Logan?" He started at Max's voice and looked up to meet her eyes, which were full of amusement. She shot a quick mischievous glance downwards and he realized that the direction of his thoughts was more than evident. "Why don't I go fetch Alec while you gather your um things together." She teased and Logan felt himself flush at the meaning underlying her words. Before he could respond she turned and tossing her hair back over her shoulder strolled from the room hips gently swaying. Logan realized that she was teasing him and vowed to himself that she would pay in full once they were alone.

Soon enough the three were on their way back to Logan's. The roadblock that had been there earlier was gone and they encountered no problems with the checkpoints they passed. The Sector Police manning them seemed weary and after quickly looking at their papers and glancing at their necks waved them through with no questions. 

Logan pulled his car into the parking garage and the three headed up to the penthouse in the elevator. Alec was uncharacteristically silent for which Max was glad. She wasn't in the mood to put up with any of his smart-ass humor. 

When they exited the elevator they were greeted by the sound of Logan's television and following it they found Joshua and Asha watching one of Logan's Pre-Pulse movies. Joshua seemed to be fascinated by the colors and music swirling on the screen and Logan quickly recognized the movie as _Moulin Rouge_ an early 21st century musical love story set in the Bohemian Paris of the late 19th century. Max had told him about Joshua's painting so he supposed the movie would appeal to him. Asha however looked more bored than anything and when they entered she jumped up with a smile.

Joshua waved to them to be quiet as they began to talk so Logan, Alec and Asha adjourned to the kitchen where she could be filled in on the events of the day. Max however, dropped down on the sofa next to Joshua curious herself at what was going on onscreen. She had never seen this particular movie and at a glance it seemed very different from Logan's normal taste. Soon she was engrossed in the love story between the poor writer and the beautiful courtesan as it played out in a spectacle of swirling colors and pulsing music.

"So that's the deal." Logan finished explaining to Asha in the kitchen as Alec lounged back against the counter silently. "If you want to get home there's no reason you need to stay here, Joshua and Max both seem to be fine. No need for you to stay confined here"

Asha nodded and glanced at Alec who had been silent through the conversation.

"I'm supposed to meet some friends at Crash tonight. I'll probably stop home and change and head over there then. You have my number if you need me." Logan nodded absently mind miles away from Asha. Alec looked at Asha steadily for a moment then he straightened and sent her one of his charming smiles. 

"Mind if I hang with you at Crash tonight? " At Logan's look he shrugged "I'm clear thanks to Sebastian and frankly I'm about to start freaking if I have to spend another minute cooped up here. Not that it isn't a great crib Logan but…" 

"You'll be back in the morning to go to the meet with us? " Logan questioned.

"Yeah. Think I'd better find out what wonderful news dear old Lydecker is going to give us. Knowing him it'll be interesting to say the least. " 

Asha had stood silent during this exchange but now interjected. "If you're coming with me I'm leaving now. Otherwise I'll see you at Crash. I'm sure my friends won't mind you joining us." Her tone was casual almost dismissive and Logan wondered what kind of game she was playing with Alec. He hadn't failed to notice her apparent fascination with the handsome X5 whenever she thought Alec wasn't looking. Asha was a big girl and could take care of herself he decided. Good enough that she seemed to have gotten over her infatuation with him and was now accepting Max. That had been one more complication he didn't need in his life. 

Alec just grinned and sweeping his hand in front of him declared "After you sweetheart."

Asha ignored his gesture and turned and headed for the elevator. Alec chuckled and shrugged his shoulders as he followed in her wake. Logan shook his head and headed to his computer room to see if any messages had come in over the net.

Everything seemed quiet and Logan soon found it impossible to concentrate as he heard intermittent bursts of laughter and then gasps coming from Max and Joshua in the other room. Finally he gave up and rising he headed in to see what was happening. Max was engrossed in the movie but scooted over on the couch to make room for him as he entered, holding her finger to her lips for him to be silent. Glancing at the screen Logan saw that the hero was about to walk away from his love believing she had betrayed him. Max sat fascinated an expression on her face of pure sadness. He dropped his arm around her shoulders to comfort her and she reached over to take his free hand squeezing it in hers. Joshua was a sitting on the floor absorbed in the movie and scarcely spared Logan a glance. Next thing he knew Christian and Satine, the lovers in the movie, had burst into their love song as she made her choice of the poor artist over the rich aristocrat. Max sighed and smiled. Logan watched her more entranced by her reactions to the movie than by the movie itself. As the movie drew to a close with the heroine dying and leaving behind her grieving lover he saw a tear slip down Max's face. The end credits rolled and unable to resist Logan reached out and gently wiped away the tear with his fingertip. Max turned and looked up at him and he was startled by the emotions in her eyes. Joshua grunted something about reading his book and rose and left the room leaving the two alone.

"Max? It's only a movie you know." Logan teased trying to make her smile

"Logan," she hesitated then taking a breath plunged in. "Did you, I mean when you thought I was dead…" Suddenly Logan understood. Max had put him in the place of Christian and was thinking of those months she had been gone He smiled at her gently.

"I imagine I was pretty bad but to tell the truth it all seems like a haze to me now. Manticore and the thought of bringing them down got me through every day. They kept me going until you came back to me. So I guess we have something to be grateful to them for." Max smiled up at him and he leaned down and gently kissed her. Max put her arms around his neck and pulled him close kissing him back fiercely. Logan tightened his arms around her in response deepening the kiss. Finally the two broke for air. It was dark out now and the apartment was silent. Logan and Max had eaten with Sebastian earlier and Asha had told them that she and Joshua had shared dinner just before they arrived.

"Are you hungry?" Logan asked Max huskily. She smiled up at him.

"Not for food."

"Me neither " he grinned. "Tired?"

"Nope." 

"Me neither." Max looked at him waiting for his next move. "Will you come to bed with me?" Logan went straight to the point.

"I thought you'd never ask." Max rose gracefully and held out her hand for Logan. He rose and taking her hand led her to his room where he could spend the night showing her just how much she meant to him.

* * * *

Crash was loud and rowdy and Asha's friends were a close knit group. Alec however had his fair share of charm and after buying a pitcher of beer for the table and telling a few stories of his experiences as a cage wrestler they were happy to accept him as one of the gang. Asha alone remained aloof laughing only politely at his jokes and appearing more interested in watching the activities going on around them than in listening to his stories. Piqued Alec remained behind with her when the others went off to play a game of pool. When she continued to ignore him he finally grew frustrated and asked her point blank.

"So what stick got up your butt today?" Startled she turned to him and then coolly replied.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You've been ignoring me all night. I thought we were friends?" There was genuine puzzlement in his voice and Asha turned to look at him finally.

"Sure we're friends, Alec." Her voice lacked conviction; rather it had an undertone of sadness. Suddenly serious Alec probed.

"So why the cold shoulder? Don't friends laugh together?"

"It's complicated Alec." She was silent and then rose to her feet grabbing his hand. "C'mon I love this song, let's dance." Alec let he pull him along onto the dance floor where the pulsing beat of the music made further conversation impossible. The fast number ended and the slow strains of the next song began. Asha turned to leave the dance floor but was stopped by Alec who on impulse pulled her to him for the slow dance. For long moments they swayed together in time to the music each intensely aware of the other. As the song ended Alec looked down into Asha's eyes and the two shared a long glance. Then she pulled away from him and muttering something about needing to get some sleep headed for the door. 

Alec stood there for a moment deciding if he wanted to follow her and then caught up with her just outside of Crash. He grabbed her arms and pulled her to face him.

"What was that about?" 

"Alec I need to go." Asha tried to pull away from him. "You confuse me. I can't deal with this, with you right now." On impulse Alec pulled her to him and leaning in kissed her. For a moment she returned his kiss but then a noisy group came up the steps behind them and the two pulled apart. Asha took advantage of the distraction and when Alec looked back to her she had left. Shaking his head over women he sighed and decided to call it a night. He had lost his taste for Crash and suddenly wanted nothing more than the silence of his apartment.


	7. So We Meet Again

__

A/N Believe it or not Harsh Times is back. It's funny to me reading over this now and realizing how long ago I wrote it and then comparing it to what is going on now on the show. Different but similar in many ways. In my world Deck is still around and now that things are heating up for the transgenics he is making a long overdue appearance with the information they need about White and his ultimate plans. 

Thanks to all who are helping and supporting the NBML Campaign. Please continue your support now – S3 story planning is in the works so your voice is more important than ever. And drop by and say hi at the Dark Angel Reflections forum. It's a fun place to talk about our mutual obsession with the show. You can find it at dafans.proboards9.com/index.cgi

*************

Logan, Max and Joshua were finishing up lunch when Alex strolled casually in the next day. Joshua grunted a greeting and Max pointedly looked at the time. Ignoring her Alec reached down and helped himself to one of the sandwiches remaining on the table. 

"Nice of you to bother to join us." Max tossed at him. Alec gave her a look and turned to Logan who had risen and was clearing away the remains of the meal. 

"So when do we get this show on the road?" Logan glanced at the time and answered levelly ignoring Max's glare at him.

"We need to be out of here in 10 minutes in order to make the meet on time. Max, you ready to go?"

She looked at him and nodded. 

"Never readier unlike some people I know." Logan sighed wishing that Max and Alec would get over the bickering sibling stage already but knowing it wasn't likely to happen soon. They were too much alike and butting heads was inevitable. He supposed that was why he found himself liking Alec despite himself. The cocky X5 reminded him of Max as she had been when he first met her. Putting the remainder of the dishes in the sink and leaving them to soak until they returned, he grabbed the black jacket hung on the back of a chair and turned to go.

"Joshua will you be okay while we're gone?" Max was worriedly asking the big transgenic.

"Joshua will be fine Max. Logan has lots of books for me to read and movies to watch. Don't worry." Unsure but having no choice in the matter, Max nodded and then turned to join Logan and Alec who were waiting by the door for her. 

Soon enough the three of them were settled in Logan's car heading to the rendezvous. The streets were quiet with most citizens choosing to stay off of them for the present. They passed through the checkpoints with ease thanks to Logan's paperwork and the absence of barcodes on any of their necks. Still, Logan breathed a sigh of relief when they pulled up to what appeared to be a deserted warehouse. Touching a remote he pulled from his car's console he waited as the door rolled up and they could pull inside. The door rolled down behind them with a metallic grinding and for a moment they all sat silently as Alec and Max scanned the area with their Manticore enhanced senses.

"Seems to be clear Logan." Max was the first to speak. Logan looked at Alec who nodded in agreement and then he reached down to check his pocket to be sure his gun was safely there. Max caught the gesture and frowned but Logan ignored her knowing of her deep-rooted distaste for firearms. Alec however caught the by play and guessed what Logan carried.

"Hey got another? I wouldn't mind packing some protection myself." Logan nodded and directed Alec to the cargo section of the Aztek where a metal box rested. Opening it Alec pulled out a gun and smiled.

"Nice piece. Loaded?" Logan nodded in affirmation and Alec slid the gun into his pocket.

"Now that you _boys_ have your _toys _can we get on with this?" The emphasis on the words boys and toys made Max's feelings on the whole subject of guns obvious. At that the three of them climbed cautiously out of the SUV. Together they walked out in front of the car, Logan flanked by the two X5's. The warehouse appeared deserted and for long moments they stood there waiting. Logan didn't hear anything but he suddenly sensed Max and Alec stiffening beside him and then slowly turning. Max was in ready position and Alec had his gun out. 

"No need. I'm alone." As Logan turned he saw Deck emerging from the shadows to their left, empty hands held out in front of him. He could have sworn he heard Max hiss beside him.

"So what's the deal, Deck?" Max demanded as Alec swiftly walked forward and expertly patted down Lydecker. Satisfied he stepped back nodding to Max and Logan.

"He's clean."

"We need to talk Max. There are things you need to know about yourself and about Manticore and about Ames White."

"So talk. We're all ears." 

"Why don't we sit down? This may take a while." Logan interposed calmly. Max looked at him and realized the strain it must put on him to stand for any length of time even in the exo-skeleton. Glancing around she saw a stack of wooden cartons in the shadows of a pillar and pointed to them.

"Over there." Logan nodded and soon enough he and Deck were seated on the boxes while Max and Alec remained standing on alert.

"Spill it Deck. I don't like being here." Max demanded harshly.

"Always impatient, Max. A fault I tried hard to cure." Lydecker observed. Max just stared at him and after meeting her stare levelly for a few minutes, he nodded as if in satisfaction and began to talk.

"When you brought Manticore down Max I came into possession of the genetic testing Renfro ran on you while you were her guest. I found it extremely interesting because it didn't match any of the tests results we had run while you were growing up there. In fact it didn't match any genetic test results I've ever seen."

Logan and Max exchanged glances as he spoke but remained silent. Lydecker continued on.

"I knew there was only one person who could explain what the hell was going on and I knew I needed to find him. His name was…"

"Sandeman." Max interjected and Deck nodded. 

"Sandeman was a genius. He was light years ahead of anyone in his grasp of genetic engineering and he was the brains behind the Manticore project. He designed all of the transgenic series up through the X5's. If anyone knew what was going on with your genetics he did. Someone had falsified the records when you were a child and he was the only one who could have done it. He left Manticore suddenly in '07 and no one had heard from him since but I had some ideas of how to find him. That's where I've been for the last few months, looking for Sandeman. A few weeks ago I found him." Deck paused.

"And?" Max pressed. 

"And things are more serious than I ever guessed." Deck said simply.


	8. Secrets Revealed

_A/N Surprise here's the next chapter. I told you my muse was back. I hate the entire Familiar cult mythology of S2. So since this is my_ _AU_ _and my story I refuse to use it. Read on for my version of what White is and why Max is important._

"Serious how?" Max demanded. "We know White is out to get rid of the transgenics he's made that very clear and now he's teamed up with Redmond to start a pogrom against them."

Deck waited for Max to finish her outburst then calmly continued as if she hadn't even spoken. 

"I first met Alain Sandeman when I came out of the ADAP program. I had been discharged from the military, my wife was dead, and I had no idea what I was going to do with the rest of my life. A friend of mine set me up working in Sandeman's lab as an assistant. I had some rudimentary scientific training, enough to do what he needed anyway. Sandeman wouldn't have tolerated anyone who knew too much. He was paranoid about his work; petrified of anyone who might conceivably understand exactly what he was doing. I thought it was just ego, that he wanted to claim any credit for his discoveries solely for himself. But I didn't care. I needed a job, he paid well and the work was interesting. Over time I picked up a lot from him even though I never could follow his most advanced work. A few years into the program we had a visit from the US government. Seems they had also been following Sandeman's research and decided they wanted a piece of it. They were interested in developing a line of genetically enhanced humans who they could train as super soldiers. They believed Sandeman was the man who could do it for them. I thought he would refuse but to my surprise he was eager to agree. I didn't know it at the time but he was deathly afraid that he had been compromised and he thought that the Manticore project would provide him the safety he needed to complete his work." Logan and Max exchanged glances at Deck's mention of Manticore but remained silent.

"Sandeman had the theory but hadn't actually tried to put it into practice until Manticore. With the new funding and facilities he didn't waste any time. The first group of in vitros was started just 3 months after setup. At least I thought they were the first. It turned out Sandeman had tried on his own and had created a couple of engineered creatures but his DNA calculations were off and they came out looking more canine than human." Max drew in a breath thinking of Joshua and Isaac. "I didn't find out about them until later and they really aren't relevant to this anyway." Lydecker continued. He atopped for a moment seeming to gather his thoughts.

"I won't go into the Manticore program," Deck observed, "since you all know enough about it. The only other important point is that in the summer of 2007 Sandeman vanished. One day he was simply gone and all of his notes and files with him. We watched and waited for him to resurface somewhere else in the world figuring he had been turned by another government but he never did."

Max glared at him. "Watched and waited I bet. With your assassins ready to deploy against him the minute you found him, isn't that right?" 

"Actually no, Max. If we had found him we would simply have brought him home. We could have used his genius. We had enough knowledge from him to proceed with the program but we moved more slowly on our own. Things that seemed intuitive to him were an agonizing struggle for our scientists." Lydecker stopped a moment and the three listeners waited for him to resume.

"I never heard a word of Sandeman again after that until you and Cale finished the job of taking down Manticore that we started last summer. When I heard what had happened and that the NSA had been assigned to 'clean up' the mess I decided to pay Ames White a visit at his temporary headquarters. That's where I found the Manticore database disk and Max's genetic workup. When I saw it I knew I had to find Sandeman. It was nothing like an X5 genetic profile and believe me I know all of them. The X5's were my project and I made it my business to know everything about each one of them. Obviously he had changed the records and falsified Max's profile. The question was why and what did it mean. I knew I was on the right track to finding him when someone ran me off the road into the river. That was a stupid move. I was Delta Force in my day. I know how to survive something like that. Actually it made it easier for me. Dead no one was looking for me anymore and it left me free to find Sandeman. Which I finally did. But what he told me was not what I expected to hear. Max is not what we thought she was."

"So what exactly is she then?" Logan demanded harshly aware of Max sitting next to him, tension running through her body. Unobtrusively he reached over and took her hand squeezing it lightly. 

"Max is not just an X5." Lydecker stopped and let his words sink in. "Unknown to any of us at Manticore, there was another genetic program out there. An older more established one that had taken a different route. Instead of using animal DNA and creating transgenics this program had been experimenting with human DNA manipulation since the 1950's. They were much further advanced than we were and their products were different in some ways from what we had created at Manticore. Sandeman was an actual product of that program. He was one of their creations. He had been trained and worked in the program until the 1990's when he became disillusioned with what they were doing and he managed to escape. His goal was to create transgenics who could rival their enhanced form of human. He knew he didn't have time to bring the human enhancement research to their level but he thought by using animal DNA he had a chance."

"Wait a minute. Why did Sandeman leave their program and what was the urgency?" Logan demanded.

"This isn't adding up."

"This program was not a government sponsored program Cale. It was a privately funded operation and it had one goal in mind. Create a superior human. This accomplished these humans would infiltrate into every level of government and society. Once they had created enough of their kind they would take over as the ruling elite and the ordinary, normal humans would serve as their slave labor. Sandeman would probably have stayed happily as one of them except for one thing. He fell in love with an ordinary girl. She was one of the surrogate mothers they used for their breeding. He met her during her pregnancy. They fell in love and he wanted to keep her with him afterwards. When his superiors found out they had her terminated. They assumed it was simply a sexual liaison and he would quickly forget. They assumed wrong. Shortly after, he left. I don't know how and it doesn't matter. What matters is that he knew their plans and he set out to ally himself with us, the normal humans to stop them. He was afraid to let anyone know exactly what he was doing because he knew they had infiltrated to the highest levels of government. Manticore had the highest level of security and on paper it was something completely different. He thought he could safely continue his work under its cover and he was right. Until 2007 when he got wind that they were on his trail. So he picked up and left. He knew Manticore was established and the X series would continue to be made.But he left behind his most important creation. Max."

"What the hell does that mean?" Max demanded. 

"In addition to using the normals as slave labor Sandeman's creators planned one more thing. They knew they wouldn't need all of the human population. So they set to work to design a bio-warfare virus. One targeted to normal human DNA. When they made their move they would isolate a selected group of humans for breeding and slave usage. Then they would release the toxin and let it kill off the rest of the population. The only problem was engineering the correct toxin. One that could easily be released and that would remain effective for a long period. One that killed quickly and didn't allow time for treatment. They are very close to achieving that toxin as we speak. Too close. Sandeman knew what they were doing with the toxin because he was one of the scientists assigned to create it. With this knowledge he built immunity into his transgenics. But he still had the problem of protecting the normals. He needed a transgenic who was not only immune but whose body could produce antibodies that could be used to manufacture a vaccine that would give the normals immunity. Max is that transgenic. Her blood holds the antibodies that can protect the human race against the bio-toxin. The problem is that Sandeman's group knows about her existence now."

"White." Logan and Max exclaimed in one voice. "That's why he wanted you so badly." Logan continued. "So what's the plan now ?" 

"We need to get Max to a lab that can start to isolate the antibodies from her bloodstream. But first she has to manufacture them. She has to be infected with the toxin."

"NO." Logan's voice was loud in the empty warehouse. "How do we know for sure she's immune? What if it kills her? We only have your word about this whole thing. What if this Sandeman isn't telling you the truth?" 

"I understand, son, but I'm telling you the truth" Deck reached into his jacket and pulled out a computer disk which he held out to Logan. "Take this to your friend. Sebastian isn't it? Let him read this and explain it to you. Then contact me at this number. But do it fast. We don't have a lot of time." Logan reluctantly took the proffered disk from Lydecker and slipped it into his pocket.

"Wait a minute. If Max is the key why the pogrom against transgenics?" Alec demanded.

"Max is the key to the bio-toxin. The transgenics are the soldiers who can meet the others on their own ground. Without the virus they may still try to take over by pure brute force. The transgenics can meet them evenly and help the normals stand against them. So it becomes important to destroy them before that can happen." Alec nodded seeing the sense in Lydecker's words. Max had sat silently during the last exchanges and now she rose with Logan. She gave Lydecker a hard stare but didn't say a word then turned and headed for Logan's car. 

Logan nodded shortly at Lydecker. "We'll be in touch shortly." The he turned and followed by Alec headed to the car as well. Lydecker simply stood and watched as the three climbed in and, accompanied by the groan of the old warehouse door rising, drove away.


	9. Interlude

__

A/N Time for a break. Deck gave our characters a lot to think about and so they will. Next chapter will be back to the action. Thanks to all the great response to this – it's good to know you're enjoying it.

Thanks for all your support of NBML as well ! The campaign is still going on so keep those cards going.

All was silent in the car as they left the meeting site, each of the three of them lost in their own thoughts. Logan drove carefully not wanting to attract any unnecessary attention and soon they were back in the sectors more familiar to all of them. As they passed within a block of Crash, Alec suddenly spoke up.

"Drop me off here. I think I could use a drink." Logan pulled the car over and Alec quickly got out. "I'll give you a call later to find out what your friend says about the disk Deck gave you." 

"Sure thing. He probably won't have anything for me until the morning so no hurry." Logan replied. Alec nodded and turned and headed off down the block. Once he left and Logan pulled back out, silence reigned in the interior of the car. Finally, unable to stand it, Max reached over and turned on the CD player. Soft strains of jazz filled the interior and she relaxed back against the seat letting the music wash over her and soothe her jumbled thoughts. Logan reached over and squeezed her hand briefly but then had to release her to get back to the car's hand controls. Soon enough they reached his building and parked the car. Climbing out Logan came around and once more took Max's hand as they walked silently towards the elevators. 

The two reached the asylum of Logan's penthouse and entering Max called out for Joshua only to be met by silence. Logan headed quickly to his computers to begin downloading and transmitting the disk to Sebastian while Max wandered back to the guest bedroom assuming Joshua would be there. Once the download process had begun Logan turned his attention to other things. Noticing a piece of paper he picked it up and was reading it when Max came back into the room.

"Logan. Joshua isn't here!" she began only to be stopped by his handing her the piece of paper. As she read it she frowned and started to turn to the door only to be stopped by Logan's hand on her arm. "Logan we have to bring him back…"

"Max you read the note. Joshua's a big boy. He knows to be careful. You can't keep him locked up here forever."

"But Terminal City, Logan."

"Max he wants to be with others like him. He's lonely. You can't stop him. If he needs our help he'll call.

I gave him a cell phone the other day." Max's face crumpled at the truth in his words and she sighed as he pulled her close to him and hugged her. For long moments the two stood together Max's head resting on his chest the sound if his heartbeat steady and strong soothing her jangled nerves. After a moment Logan dropped his arms and said.

"Let me make us some food. You haven't eaten since breakfast and I know the kind of caloric intake an X5 needs. Max smiled realizing that she _was_ hungry. Soon enough the two were sitting down to a simple yet satisfying meal and by mutual but unspoken consent they talked of everything but the meeting with Deck earlier that day. Finished they stacked the plates in the kitchen and then adjourned to the living room where Logan sat on the couch and held out his hand for Max to join him.

"Logan about what Deck said today…" she began. He shook his head at her.

"Max, Sebastian won't have an answer for us until tomorrow. It's possible Deck misunderstood. Can we let this go for tonight? When we have all of the facts will be time enough to decide what we need to do." His eyes were intense as he looked down at her and Max realized the strain he was under over this whole thing.

Reaching up she gently stroked his face loving the rasp of the stubble that he hadn't had time to shave in the last few days. She smiled at him and they sat for a few moments enjoying their closeness. Then Logan slowly lowered his head to hers and their lips met in a soft kiss. For a few minutes it remained gentle but then the mutual passion that they shared came to the forefront as it always did when they were together.

Logan was enjoying the fact that they were alone in the penthouse without someone in the guest bedroom and matters progressed until both were short several items of clothing and breathing heavily. Raising his head from Max's he grinned at her and suggested "Shall we adjourn to the bedroom sweetheart?" Max grinned back wickedly and shook her head. 

"I want to be wild and wicked tonight, Logan. We're alone here and there's something I've wanted to do for a while now." Looking at her quizzically he waited for her to continue. Jumping up she headed to his computer room and returned with his wheelchair, which she placed next to the couch setting the breaks. Logan looked at her, eyebrows raised and she smiled down at him. 

"From the time I met you, you don't _know _how many times I wanted to just jump you when you were sitting in that chair looking sexy as hell."

"Sexy? " Logan was surprised. "Sitting in a wheelchair?"

"Sexy as hell I said." Max grinned. As she spoke she was helping Logan out of his pants and then set to work on the exoskeleton. Giving in to the inevitable Logan grinned and set to work making her fantasy come true…

**** 

Alec walked into Crash and up to the bar ordering himself a beer. Deck's revelations had shaken him more than he wanted to admit and he was wondering what it was all going to mean. As he sat there nursing his drink he suddenly felt a soft touch on his shoulder. Turning he already knew who he would see.

"Asha." She looked good in a pair of faded jeans and a cropped top that left her midriff bare.

"It isn't good to drink alone. Want to join us?" She inclined her head towards a table where he recognized some of her friends from the other night. Shaking his head he turned back to his drink expecting her to walk away. To his surprise she slipped onto the stool next to him and ordered herself a beer as well. They sat in silence for a bit drinking their beer until he finally turned to her.

"So what is this about? The other night you couldn't wait to get away from me."

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just that you… scare me." Alec remained silent waiting for her to continue.

"For so long I thought I was in love with Logan and I refused to even look at anyone else, even though I always knew he didn't feel that way about me. Even before he met Max he never thought of me as anything but a friend. Maybe it was easier for me that way. I could pretend I was in love with a guy who didn't love me back and I didn't have to deal with really falling in love with someone else. I dunno. But then what happened last month forced me to look at what I was doing and to admit that I didn't really love Logan. 

He'll always be a good friend to me but I don't think I could ever be happy with him." She stopped and sipped her beer. Alec waited for her to continue but when she didn't he prodded.

"So why do I scare you?"

"Because I'm halfway in love with you and I could easily fall the rest of the way. And I don't think you're the type to commit to anything serious. You like the easy relationships, the let's have some fun and see ya around kind of thing. So the other night when you came on to me I panicked and ran away."

"So why come over here now if you feel that way?" Alec gazed into her blue eyes wondering why he was having this conversation rather than putting it off as he could so easily do.

"Because I'm tired of being a coward. I pretended to be in love with Logan so I didn't have to try to deal with a real relationship with someone. Things are getting crazy around here and I have no idea what's going to go down with you and Max and Logan. Maybe I don't want to always wonder what would have happened if I took a chance." She paused, "So if you're interested I'm willing to take a chance. No strings and no commitments." 

Alec looked at her stunned by the way she had quickly turned the tables and rendered him speechless. As he sat there not answering Asha sighed and began to rise.

"Look its okay I understand. Forget we ever had this conversation." To her surprise Alec grabbed her arm preventing her from walking away.

"Not so fast. You just made me an offer if I'm not mistaken and I intend to take you up on it." He paused as Asha's eyes widened. "No promises here. You know that up front?" Asha nodded and he threw down money on the bar to cover their drinks, then dropping an arm around her shoulders steered her towards the door.


	10. Infection

_Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't make any money from them etc etc…_

_A/N: The muse has returned and it looks like I will be finishing this after all. _

_* * * *_

Max yawned and stretched, automatically reaching out for Logan, only to find an empty bed where he should have been. She sat up and listened carefully, and was rewarded by the sound of his voice speaking in the other room.  Figuring he was on the phone with an informant she climbed out of bed and headed in to make use of his shower.  Her leg was still slightly sore from taking a bullet, but in another day or two there would be no trace of the wound.  She had to admit that Asha did seem to know what she was doing; at least as far as field medicine went.

"Thanks, Sebastian. I can't say this is good news but we'll have to deal with it. Give me a call when you're ready." Logan disconnected his phone, a grim look on his face. Sebastian had finished with Lydecker's disk and had confirmed everything that the Colonel had told them the day before. He had his technicians at work already, synthesizing the bio-toxin from instructions on the disk. According to the disk, the next step was to infect Max with it, in order to create antibodies that could be used in a vaccine.  The last part was what had caused Logan's grim expression. Sebastian was reasonably sure Max would be okay, but he had been honest in telling Logan that there was no way to guarantee it. 

"Hey, sunshine. What's a girl gotta do to get fed around here?" Max came up behind him and teasingly dropped a kiss on the top of his head.  

Logan took a breath, and tried to give her a smile. Hers faded as she took in the look in his eyes.

"You look like you just got word that the world was coming to an end at midnight. Spill it," she demanded.

Logan sighed, "Sebastian confirmed everything Lydecker told us. Including the part about you being the carrier of the antibodies. He's synthesizing the toxin as we speak."

"So? We go over, I get a shot, my revved up blood kicks butt and we're done with it. No biggie."

"Max. It isn't that simple and you know it. What if Sandeman's wrong, what if you aren't immune?  It could kill you."

"Logan, I have to do it, you know I do."

"Max, I can't lose you again." 

"I'm not going anywhere." 

Logan turned and wheeled himself into the kitchen without replying. Max stood there staring after him, at a loss for words.

* * * *

Alec was whistling as he poured himself a cup of coffee in Asha's small kitchen.  Asha was asleep in the other room after what had been a long night. Alec had been surprised at the heat that he had felt with her, it was…different from anything he had felt before. Different, even from Rachel. He pushed that thought aside, feeling somehow disloyal.  His brow furrowed, and he decided that he wasn't quite ready to face Asha in the cold light of day. Good mood vanished, he dumped the empty cup into the sink and grabbed his jacket from the sofa where he had tossed it the night before. 

"Escape and evade, Alec?" Too late. Asha's voice cut into his thoughts. 

"Oh, hey, Asha. You were asleep and I've got an early meeting. Didn't want to disturb you is all." He thought he did pretty well with the light tone.

"Right. And of course you planned on calling me later." She wasn't fooled.

"Absolutely." He needed to get out of there before he suffocated. "Look I really do have to blaze. Max and Logan are waiting for me. We _are in kind of a crisis." _

"Oh yeah, I know transgenics dying in the streets and all. Don't sweat it. I've got S1W stuff to do today anyway. I'm going to take a shower – let yourself out." To his surprise she turned and walked into her bathroom, and he heard the sound of the water coming on.

Alec stood there, torn between wanting to get out quickly and wanting to go into that bathroom and do...what? Make her admit that last night had been something special, something different in her experience not just in his? He steeled himself. No strings. Fun and games that was all it was. All it ever could be for him. Before he could change his mind he pulled on his jacket and was out the door.

Asha leaned against the bathroom door, waiting. When she heard the slam of the front door she sighed and reached into the shower and shut off the water. She splashed her face with cold water and quickly brushed her teeth, then headed to the kitchen to start her day.  

* * * *

When Alec arrived at Logan's, it was to find Max sitting in the living room while Logan was busy at his computers. There was a tension in the air that he could feel, thick and heavy.  

"What's the word from Sebastian, the wonder boy?" He tried to lighten the mood.

"Hey, Alec." Logan turned from his computers. "He confirmed what Lydecker told us."

"And?" Alec waited.

"And he's making up the toxin so Max can be infected with it in order to create the antibodies." Logan's voice was low and his tone was grim.  

Alec took in the situation at once. "And you don't want her to do it?"

"Would you if you were in my place?" 

"Damn," was all Alec could come up with. "So it's safe right? She'll be okay."

"According to Sandeman, who we know next to nothing about. For all we know he could have gone back to this program of his when he left Manticore. This could simply be a way to get rid of Max."

"I'm doing it, Logan." Max came to join the two of them. "How can you even think of my not? You're the one who told me that each one of us has to do something to try to fix this broken down mess of a world. How can you tell me not to?"

"Max…" Logan trailed off helplessly. His eyes met hers, and she sighed at the pain she saw reflected there. She dropped down and put her arms around him, laying her head on his chest. Logan pulled her close, closing his eyes and leaning his head on hers. They stayed that way in silence for several moments.  Alec turned away, embarrassed at being a witness to their private pain.

"We better get going." Logan raised his head.  Max climbed to her feet and tried for a cocky smile.  It faded as she met his eyes. 

In silence, the three of them left the apartment.  Alec noticed that they stood close to each other in the elevator, and  that Max clung to Logan's hand as if she were drowning and he were her only hope.

* * * *

"That's it?" Max asked Sebastian looking at the small vial in the rack on the table in front of him.

"That's it, Max." Sebastian's metallic voice grated back at her.

"So when do we get this bitch over with?" Max began to roll up her sleeve.

"Hold on a minute. Don't you need to run blood tests or something first? See if Max's blood can produce the antibodies?" Logan interjected.

"We had some of Max's blood from the virus cure, Logan. We've already run all the tests we could on it. The only thing left to do is the actual infection." 

"Can I have a moment alone with Max?" 

Sebastian nodded and left the room with Alec trailing behind. 

* * * *

"Logan, we've talked about this already. I'm not changing my mind." 

"I know. I just need to hold you first. Max, I love you." Logan's voice was hoarse as he pulled her close to him. Max came willingly and for long minutes they stood there just holding each other. 

"Logan, no matter what happens, at least we had some time together. I love you."

He lowered his head to hers and their lips met in a gentle kiss. 

Finally, Max pulled back."Let's get this over with so I can go home and you can cook me a gourmet dinner."

"Anything you want." Logan smiled back and she ignored the wetness in his eyes, as well as the feel of tears that stung hers.

* * * *

"Sebastian what's happening?" Logan's voice was almost frantic as he looked down at Max, lying small and helpless in the hospital bed.  Her body was covered in welts, and sweat poured down her face. She was delirious and unaware of their presence. Alec stood silently in the corner, watching.

"The toxin is virulent, Logan."

"But you said hours ago that her body had produced the antibodies. You said you were going to be able to create the vaccine from them."

"She did and we are. But she's weak. She's producing the antibodies, but her body is having a hard time fighting off the infection. Sandeman probably never planned on her going through the physical abuse she's been through in the last six months. Her resistance isn't as strong as it should be."

"Can't you do something to bolster her resistance? To help her fight this off?"

Sebastian sat lost in thought as Logan stared at him desperately.

"Transfuse her." Alec's voice interrupted the two of them.

"What?" Logan looked at him in confusion.

"Lydecker said all of us were immune. Transfuse her with some of my blood. Maybe it'll help her fight this off."

Logan looked at Sebastian who slowly nodded. "It's worth a try." 

Within moments a second cot had been wheeled next to Max's bed and Alec was lying on it.  Technicians efficiently inserted tubing into his arm and into Max's. As the red blood began to flow between the two of them, Logan sat on the other side of Max, holding onto her hand as if he could keep her with him by doing so.

"She's going to make it, buddy." Alec said softly.

Logan looked up at him with pain filled eyes, but didn't reply.  As he lie there, Alec could only think that if Max didn't make it, he was going to have his hands full keeping Logan from doing something stupid.  When the technicians returned and stopped the transfusion, Alec hesitated before leaving the room. 

Max had quieted but she hadn't returned to consciousness and she was white as the sheets that covered her.  Logan had dozed off and his head was on her chest as he still clutched her hand.  Alec reached down and gently touched their clasped hands. 

"It'll be okay. I promise." He didn't know where that had come from, but as he left the room he knew that he meant it. Somehow things were going to come right and he would make sure of it.


	11. Decisions

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it - this is just for fun. Dark Angel and its characters are ©2001-02 Twentieth Century Fox. Original situations and stories contained herein are ©2002 Star24

*** * * * ******

Chapter 11 ****

Sebastian's Place****

Max stirred groggily and opened her eyes. She felt like she had been run over by a truck. In fact, she felt like said truck was still sitting square on the middle of her chest.  She blinked, and then looked down to see that the truck was Logan, sprawled across her with one of her hands clasped tightly in his.  She smiled to herself and lifted her free hand, trailing the IV tube still inserted in its back, and gently stroked his hair. She still couldn't get over its softness, despite the spikiness of his look. 

Logan stirred at her touch. "Max…don't leave me…" his words were soft, and without her enhanced hearing she probably would have missed them. 

Smiling to herself, she whispered back to him, "I'm not going anywhere." With that her eyes closed once again, and she dropped back into a deep sleep.

* * * *

When she woke up again, she immediately missed the pressure on her chest, although Logan's hand still held hers.  She opened her eyes to meet his straight on. Logan gave her one of his blinding smiles, the ones that made feel like she was about to melt into a puddle at his feet every time she was the recipient of one. 

"It's about time you woke up." 

"Girl needs her beauty rest." 

"Yeah, well you gave us all a scare." His eyes were serious, and he reached out with his free hand to gently brush her hair back from her face.

"You should know that I'm the six million dollar girl. Can't keep me down," she quipped. "Help me sit up, would you." 

Logan reluctantly released her hand, and plumped the pillows behind her so she could lean back against them. Once she was comfortably settled, he took possession of her hand again.

"You planning on ever letting me have that back?" Max grinned and looked pointedly at their interlocked fingers.

"Maybe in about 20 years or so." Logan regarded her seriously, "You had a close call. We thought we were going to lose you."

"The disk was wrong then? My blood didn't work?" Max was suddenly anxious.

"Your blood worked fine. Your body created the antibodies exactly as planned and Sebastian and crew have already cooked up the vaccine."

"So then?"

"You were physically rundown, your resistance was shot, and for a while it looked like, your body was too weak to fight off the virus. You almost died, Max," Logan paused, "you probably would have except for Alec."

"Alec?"

"He had the idea of transfusing you with some fresh super charged Manticore blood. It worked. We owe him, Max."

Max was silent working it out in her mind. Alec, Mr. Looking-Out-for-Number-One, had actually saved her life. She frowned, not sure she liked the idea all that much.

"Max, I told you there was something worthwhile under all that bravado of his."

"I guess you were right. Doesn't mean I have to like it." She stopped aware of how incredibly ungrateful that sounded. A feeling of shame washed over her. Logan continued to look at her seriously, waiting. "Okay, that sounded really bitchy. I'm sorry. Guess it's gonna take me a while to get over everything else he's done to us."

Logan leaned down and dropped a light kiss on her lips. "It's okay, Max. Just give the guy a chance."

She smiled at him, "I don't have much choice now, do I? So where is he anyway?"

"He took the vaccine to Lydecker. Sebastian doesn't have the contacts to get it where it needs to be. Lydecker has someone in the CDC who is clued in on the whole thing, and who can arrange for the distribution and administration of it. Don't be surprised if you suddenly hear about a need to re-vaccinate everyone for polio in the very near future."

"Neat trick. So the familiars don't get the picture that their bio-weapon is down the tubes and try to modify it into something else."

"Yeah, we don't need to put you through this again that's for sure." 

There was silence for a moment as the two looked into each others eyes. Logan leaned over and their lips met in a soft kiss. What started out softly, soon blossomed with the ever present heat that always simmered between the two of them and Max's hands came up to play in Logan's hair.

"Ahem…" 

The two of them broke apart and Logan looked around to see the cause of the interruption.  Alec stood there with a stern look on his face.

"I didn't exactly give up my life's blood just so you two could suck face, you know."

At the shock on both of their faces, he was unable to keep up the charade and he broke into a grin.

"Why you…" Max reached for something to throw at him but Logan captured her hand.

"Good to see you too, Alec. I take it the delivery went off as planned?"

"Without a hitch. The Colonel assures me that that the CDC will have the stuff by tonight." Alec hesitated as if there was something more he wanted to say, but then stopped.

"What, Alec?" Max demanded. 

He shrugged, "nothing."

"I believe that like I believe that Manticore was home sweet home. Spill it." Max wasn't giving an inch.

"He offered me a job."

"A job?" Logan regarded Alec quizzically.

"As what, an assassin?" Max's voice was harsh.

"Give it a break, Max." Alec flung back at her. "The Familiars aren't going to give up. If their bio-weapon doesn't work they intend to try force. That's what we were made for. To fight them on their own terms. The Colonel is gathering together transgenics to do exactly that."

"So you get what you wanted after all. Go home to good old Manticore, have someone else tell you what to do and take care of you. I thought you got past that, Alec. I thought you wanted to be your own person."

Alec stared at Max for a moment. "I never said I accepted, Max. Thanks for having so much faith in me."  He turned and left the room.

"Shit." Max looked at Logan, "I really blew it." 

Logan didn't argue. "I'll go talk to him. Get some rest." He rose and dropped a light kiss on her forehead. Max sighed as he left the room and settled back to try to rest. 

* * * *

Logan found Alec in the small lunchroom at Sebastian's facility.  Alec was sitting with a cup of black coffee in front of him, staring moodily into space. Logan poured himself a cup, and went to sit at the table with him. There was silence for a moment as they drank their coffee.

"You've gotta give her some time, Alec. She'll come around."

"When—when hell freezes over? She's never going to forgive me for what I did with the virus and all."

"She will, Alec. It's hard for her. It's more than the virus. I think it's partly Ben as well."

"Ben?"

"I don't know exactly what happened but she was there when he died. He was one of her favorite brothers. She told me how he took care of her when she had seizures at Manticore. When he went crazy and she had to deal with it, she…" He paused then went on, "she still hasn't gotten over it. You remind her of him every time she looks at you."

Alec was silent, digesting this piece of information. "I wanted to say yes to Lydecker, you know. Some part of me wanted to just go back to being the obedient soldier. Then I wouldn't have to wake up every day wondering about who or what was out for my ass. No decisions, no responsibilities, just nice clear cut orders to follow."

"So why didn't you?"

"I started to and then I thought about you and Max. I thought about what you guys have gone through. I mean I still don't get it. The saving the world bit. But there's something about you two…" he stopped, embarrassed at having revealed so much. "Anyway, there's a serious lack of beer and booty back at Manticore, or whatever the Colonel's gonna call it this time around. I figure I can do my part as a free lance so to speak. And you two need someone to watch your backs. I mean with Maxie being so dead set against serious fire-arms and all. I figure I still owe you so…"

Logan smiled at Alec's return to his hard ass facade. "Yeah. And there wouldn't happen to be a certain blonde in the picture, would there?" 

Alec looked at him in surprise.

Logan just smiled at him knowingly. "She has a real thing for french perfume. It's hard to find these days but for someone with your talents…" Before Alec could respond, he drained his coffee and stood. "I think you should stop in and see Max before you head out. I told her what you did, and I think she wants to thank you for it."

Alec shrugged, "Whatever."

Logan gave him a look, then said softly, "Well anyway, thanks Alec. We owe_ you one this time." Before Alec could respond he turned and left the room._

**Fogle Towers **

"Logan, I am not made of glass." Max protested as Logan brought a tray of food to where she reclined on his couch. She was still weak from her recent ordeal, and Sebastian had only let her leave on the condition that she spend a day or two recuperating under Logan's eyes. 

"No, you're made of solid steel. That's why bullets bounce off you."

Max glared at him, "Not funny, Logan."

"Okay, Max, here's the deal then." He was clearly exasperated with her. "You put up with me, or I give Original Cindy a call, and she comes over here to take care of you. I may hesitate to give you a smackdown, but I doubt that she will."

Max continued to glare, stubbornly refusing to answer. Logan raised his eyebrows. "I need to do some Eyes Only stuff. Can I do it, knowing you're following doctor's orders or do I make that call?"

"Go do it." Max gave in ungracefully. "But I am so gonna make you pay for this," she muttered under her breath. 

"I heard that." Logan called out as he headed off to his computers. 

* * * *

In a small office, Ames White answered his phone.  

"F'enos tol." He listened for a moment. "Redmond is completely under control. He'll do whatever I tell him to. As soon as our troops are in place to take out the transgenics, we can make our move. Redmond has agents ready to incite riots against Terminal City. We'll move our troops in as part of the crowd and the freaks will never know what hit them. They have no leadership or organization and no idea about us."

He listened again.

"Colonel Lydecker is dead. No one could have survived that crash. It's unfortunate his body washed away, but I'm confident he's no longer a threat. Without his knowledge, and with Sandeman long gone, there's no one to stop us. Once the transgenics are eliminated and the toxin is released, the Coming will be a fait acompli.  X5-452 has no idea of what she is, and she may even be dead. I received a report that she was shot during the recent incidents that took place here in Seattle. She hasn't returned to her place of work or her apartment since."

He listened for a moment more, nodding to himself.

"Yes sir. I'll await the word."  

**To be continued…**

_You can read all of my fics, including my NC-17 ones, at my website:  http://star24.freeservers.com/_

_Be sure to sign my Guestbook if you stop by and check out the other great Dark Angel fiction links I have there for some of my favorite authors._


End file.
